Pengorbanan Seorang Ma Dai kepada Teman
by lisyafanmati.dw
Summary: Mengisahkan school chapter. Ma Dai yang bekorban pada seorang temannya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ikuti kisahnya!


Dynasty Warrior Fanfic, Pengorbanan Seorang Ma Dai Kepada Teman

Hey all! Ketemu lagi di fanfic gw yang keempat! Ini cerita udah jelas fiksi yah? Oh ya, di cerita kali ini itu mengenai School Chapter oke? Anggap aja 4 negara itu udah temenan semua ya? Di cerita ini, ada kisah yang mendalam. Oh ya, geng cewenya cuma diceritain awalnya doank. Tadinya tuh, mau bikin cerita mengenai Ma Chao sama Wang Yi tapi kagak jadi. Sip, daripada lama-lama, meningan kita mulai ! TAKE IT

Pengorbanan Seorang Ma Dai Kepada Teman

Di kampus XXX ada banyak jurusan. Tapi yang diceritakan adalah kelas beladiri aja.

Oh yah, dikenal juga ada dua buah geng yang paling ngetop+gila banget. Terdiri dari geng cowo dan geng cewe. Kita liat dulu keadaan geng cowonya.

Gan Ning: "Hey Ma Chao, luh uda siap blum nih buat mulai pembelajarannya nanti?" (berjalan beriringan menuju kelas beladiri)

Ma Chao: "Pembelajaran tentang beladiri, cuy? Ya siap pasti!" (antusias)

Ling Tong menepuk bahu Gan Ning dan Ma Chao: "Beladiri hobi gw.. Bener ga nih guys?" (menoleh ke belakang) *Si Ling Tong minta dukungan ke teman-teman laennya)

Yue Jin, Zhang Liao, Zhao Yun, Taishi Ci dan Sun Ce menjawab dengan semangat: "Bener lah !"

Sun Ce: "Ngomong-ngomong, ada anggota baru yang mau masuk geng kita"

Ling Tong: "Siapa emang?" (bingung)

Sun Ce: "Itu tuh, si Ma Dai sama Li Dian"

Semua kecuali Sun Ce: "What? 2 anak culun itu? Ga salah loe?"

Sun Ce: "Bareng amat sih lo. Ya iyalah, abis ngapain gw boong coba?"

Ma Chao selaku ketua geng ga bener itu. Eh, maksud gw geng paling ngetop dan juga gila-gilaan itu langsung menjawab.

Ma Chao: "Kita liat aja dulu kebolehan mereka. Gw jadi mau tau, mereka tuh bisa apa"

Gan Ning: "Heh bo! Lu masih ada minat nerima mereka?" (heran)

Ling Tong: "Bener tuh kata Gan Ning. Masa lu masih harus mikir? Udah aja tolak mereka berdua! Lu aja bisa tolak Jiang Wei sama Lu Xun kemarin"

Yue Jin: "Udah biasalah geng kita ini, banyak yang mau masuk"

Zhang Liao: "Iya bener.. Mening tolak aja, tiap hari juga ada yang mau daptar kan? Kaya kemaren aja si Jiang Wei sama Lu Xun. Terus kemarennya lagi si Zhou Tai. Kemarennya lagi si Sun Quan. Kemarennya lagi.."

Taishi Ci: (memotong pembicaraan Zhang Liao) "Terus weh kemaren. Yang penting sekarang cuy!"

Zhang Liao: "Ya gw mah nolak"

Sun Ce: "Gw juga nolak. Kalau luh gimana Yun?"

Zhao Yun: "Nolak" *singkat amat*

Ma Chao: "Udah diem semua! Gw agak tertarik aja ama mereka, sedikit ingin bersenang-senang. Mana mungkin gw mau terima mereka bener ga?" (tersenyum simpul)

Gan Ning: "Maksud loe?"

Ma Chao: "Kita terima mereka, terus kita bersenang-senang sama mereka, gimana?"

Sun Ce: "Bener juga. Kita jailin mereka"

Semua kecuali Sun Ce dan Ma Chao: "SETUJU !"

Mereka semua adalah geng cowo yang paling ngetop dan gila-gilaan banget tuh.

Sementara, di geng cewek...

Xiao Qiao: "Aduhh.. Make up! Make up gw mana?" (suaranya tinggi melengking)

Da Qiao: "Aduh de, cici mana liat"

Xiao Qiao: "Kemaren kan dipinjem cici"

Da Qiao: "Ya itu kemaren, sekarang kan beda"

Lian Shi dan Bao Sanniang datang menghampiri.

Lian Shi: "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Xiao Qiao: "Make up gw ilang! Ukh.."

Lian Shi: "Terakhir taro dimana?"

Xiao Qiao: "Gatau tuh. Lupa" (setelah mengingat-ingat)

Bao Sanniang: (santai) "Ada di gw. Lagi gw pinjem" (mengeluarkan make up Xiao Qiao dari tasnya)

Xiao Qiao: "Ugh! Bukan dari tadi! Siniin!" (kesel)

Bao Sanniang menyerahkan make up itu.

Wang Yi muncul :"Hey, hey, hey.. ini kenapa pada ribut-ribut?"

Xiao Qiao: "Ini nih.. Si Bao Sanniang nyuri make up aku!"

Bao Sanniang: "Siapa yang nyuri? Gw kan minjam" (berkacak pinggang)

Wang Yi: "Udah, udah jangan ribut terus! Mana Cai Wen Ji sama Wang YuanJi?"

Da Qiao: "Mereka belum dateng kan?"

Xiao Qiao: "Tuh, itu mereka!" (nunjuk kearah depan sekolah)

Cai Wen Ji sama Wang YuanJi datang menghampiri mereka.

Cai Wen Ji: "Hey teman-teman! Kalian belum pada masuk kelas nih?"

Wang YuanJi: "Pasti nungguin kita yah?"

Lian Shi: "Iya, kita belom masuk. Nah, berhubung kita semua udah pada ngumpul. Ayo masuk kelas!"

Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, Cai Wen Ji dan Wang YuanJi masuk ke kelas cheeleaders, sedangkan Bao Sanniang, Lian Shi dan juga Wang Yi masuk kelas beladiri. Ketua gengnya adalah Wang Yi.

Itulah geng cewe!

Kringggg! Bel berbunyi dah..

Di kelas beladiri...

Pak Lu Bu: "Oke anak-anak! Sekarang kita akan membagi menjadi 2 bagian. Bagian 1 bersama saya sebagai guru pengawas, sementara bagian 2 bersama Zhang Fei"

Pak Zhang Fei: "Pembagian akan dilakukan sekarang. Oke, yang berada di bagian 1 adalah Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Wang Yi, Bao Sanniang, Ma Dai dan juga Li Dian sedangkan bagian 2 adalah Zhang Liao, Zhao Yun, Sun Ce, Taishi Ci, Yue Jin, Lian Shi, Xu Huang, dan juga Zhang He. Oke, silahkan ke kelas masing-masing" *jadi cuma segini yang ikut kelas beladiri yang lainnya kagak*

Ma Chao: (berdiri) "Tapi, masa saya sama Wang Yi?"

Wang Yi: (berdiri juga) "Dan saya dengan Ma Chao?"

Ma Chao dan Wang Yi, mereka memang bermusuhan. Ayah dan ibu Wang Yi meninggal dunia akibat tabrakan. Ma Chao terlalu ngebut ngendarain kudanya *emang kuda bisa nabrak orang?* dan dia tidak sengaja menabrak kedua orang tua Wang Yi. Setelah kejadian itu, Ma Chao minta maaf kepada Wang Yi. Tapi Wang Yi tidak peduli dan terus menaruh dendam itu kepada Ma Chao. Malahan Wang Yi mencoba untuk membalas dendam kepada Ma Chao. Wang Yi berniat mencelakakan Ma Teng, ayah Ma Chao dan juga ibunya. Untung saja niat Wang Yi itu sudah diketahui kedua orang tua Ma Chao. Sehingga kedua orang tua Ma Chao tinggal di luar negri. Sejak saat itu, Ma Chao dan Wang Yi saling membenci. Oke, kembali ke cerita!

Pak Lu Bu: "Masih berani protes? Sudah cukup kalian berdua! Duduk dan masuk bagian kalian!"

Mau tidak mau Ma Chao dan Wang Yi menyetujuinya. Mereka berdua lalu pergi ke bagian 1.

Ma Chao: (bisik-bisik) "Hey Ning, lu tau kan gw ada masalah sama Wang Yi?"

Gan Ning: "Iya, tau. Terus?"

Ma Chao: "Gw gasuka sama dia. Kenapa Pak Lu Bu dan Pak Zhang Fei nyuruh gw di bagian yang sama bareng si Wang Yi?"

Gan Ning hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Akhirnya mereka ke sampai juga di kelas bagian 1.

Pak Lu Bu: "Baik anak-anak! Sekarang coba cari pasangan kalian untuk bertarung! Masing-masing pasangan 2 orang, kecuali 1 pasangan 3 orang oke? Ayo bentuk! Waktu 5 menit!"

Semua anak ribut cari pasangan. Akhirnya, ditemukan juga pasangan-pasangan. Ma Chao, Gan Ning dan juga Ling Tong. Ma Dai dengan Li Dian. Wang Yi dengan Bao Sanniang.

Pak Lu Bu: "Anak-anak, bapa berubah pikiran. Ternyata harus 2 orang tidak boleh 3, jadi Ling Tong"

Ling Tong: "Iya pak?"

Pak Lu Bu: "Kau dengan aku latihannya"

Ling Tong: "Umm, baiklah pak.."

Pak Lu Bu: "Baiklah anak-anak! Kalian sudah punya pasangan. Peraturan mainnya adalah yang jatuh duluan berarti kalah. Sekarang, Ma Chao dengan Gan Ning silahkan duluan!"

Ma Chao mengambil tombaknya dan Gan Ning mengambil pedangnya. Lalu mereka menuju stage untuk memulai latihan.

Ma Chao: Hiaaa! (menusukkan tombaknya)

Gan Ning: (berhasil enghindar) "Kau kurang latihan kapten"

Ma Chao: "Belum menang kau Gan Ning"

Mereka berlatih lagi. Akhir latihan, Gan Ning berhasil membuat Ma Chao jatuh dan kalah.

Lu Bu: "Sudah cukup! Selanjutnya, Ma Dai dan Li Dian!"

Ma Dai mengambil tombak yang berbentuk kuas sedangkan Li Dian mengambil pedangnya. Mereka mulai saling berlatih.

Li Dian: "Kena kau Ma Dai!" (pisau mengenai pundak Ma Dai)

Ma Dai: "Oucch... sialan! Ambil ini balik!"

Ma Dai sukses melakukan serangan baliknya. Tombaknya menancap di perut Li Dian. Untunglah tombak itu tombak mainan yang terbuat dari plastik. Li Dian terjatuh.

Pak Lu Bu: "Sudah, selanjutnya Wang Yi dan Bao Sanniang"

Wang Yi dan Bao Sanniang langsung ke stage setelah mengambil senjatanya masing-masing. Mereka saling menusuk dan akhirnya Wang Yi memenangkan pelatihan!

Selanjutnya Pak Lu Bu dan Ling Tong..

Akhirnya setelah selesai berlatih, semua murid keluar kelas. Di dalam kelas tinggalah Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Ma Dai dan Li Dian.

Ma Chao: "Baiklah Ma Dai dan Li Dian, saya sudah tau harus menerima kalian atau ga"

Ma Dai & Li Dian: "Jadi, kau menerima kami kan?"

Baru saja Ma Chao mau memutuskan, tetapi Zhang Liao, Sun Ce, Yue Jin, Zhao Yun dan Taishi Ci datang ke kelas bagian 1.

Taishi Ci: "Mau memutuskan tidak menunggu kami dulu"

Ma Chao: "Maaf, saya daritadi menunggu kalian, tapi kalian ga muncul-muncul nih"

Sun Ce: "Nah, karena sekarang kita udah muncul. Kapten, gimana keputusanmu?"

Ma Chao: "Baiklah. Ma Dai dan Li Dian, sudah kami rundingkan. Kalian akan diterima masuk ke tim kami tapi dengan 1 syarat"

Ma Dai: "Syaratnya apa?"

Gan Ning: "Syaratnya adalah kalian berdua harus bersedia menjadi babu kami. Gimana?"

Ma Dai dan Li Dian saling berpandangan. Mereka tersinggung. Sementara Ma Chao dan geng hanya tersenyum saja, menertawakan mereka.

Ma Dai: "Keterlaluan sekali kalian!Kalian menjadikan kami pembantu?"

Li Dian: "Aku tak bersedia. Aku pergi!"

Li Dian sangat tersinggung dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ma Chao dan gengnya yang masih cekikikan. Sementara Ma Dai berteriak membentak.

Ma Chao: "Sudahlah Ma Dai, jangan banyak komentar. Kau harus bersyukur, kami masih mau menerimamu dan Li Dian. Kami saja menolak Xu Huang dan Zhang He. Emang sih, kamu hebat bisa mengalahkan Li Dian dalam latihan tadi"

Ma Dai: "Cukup menghinaku Ma Chao! Aku tidak suka!"

Gan Ning: "Oh, anak kecil marah ya? Ups.. hahahaaaaaa" (membantu Ma Chao menghina Ma Dai)

Tawa Gan Ning diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Ma Chao: "Uh baiklah Ma Dai. Gw mau nerima lu dan lu ga bakal jadi babu, tapi ada 1 syarat. Lu harus bisa ngalahin gw dulu. Gimana? Setuju?"

Ling Tong menarik lengan Ma Chao: (bisik-bisik) "Chao, lu ga salah apa taruhan sama si culun itu? Nanti gimana kalau dia menang? Luh udah siap ada anggota geng baru kaya dia?"

Ma Chao: "Yah, ga mungkin dia menang oke? Sudahlah jangan takut, gw pasti menang!"

Ling Tong diam saja tapi akhirnya mengijinkan Ma Chao untuk melawan Ma Dai.

Ma Chao: "Baiklah Ma Dai. Apa katamu? Kau masih mau masuk geng ternama ini kan?"

Ma Dai: (menahan emosi yang meluap-luap) "Ya, tapi aku tidak mau dihina lag"

Ma Chao: "Baiklah kalau begitu! Kalahkan aku dan kau bisa menjadi anggota geng ini. Bagaimana?"

Ma Dai: "Aku setuju"

Ma Chao dan Ma Dai naik ke stage dan mulai bertarung. Mereka berdua menggunakan tombak. Bedanya, tombak Ma Dai berbentuk kuas sedangkan Ma Chao tombak biasa.

Ma Chao: (menghindari tusukan spear) "Ga kerasa Dai. Ayo donk, aku tidak kena satupun tusukan tombakmu"

Ma Dai: "Berhenti menghina kau!"

Ma Dai terus menerus berusaha menusukkan tombak agar mengenai Ma Chao. Tapi terus meleset dan meleset. Sebaliknya,tombak Ma Chao mengenai terus tubuh Ma Dai. Besetan-besetan tombak yang terbuat dari plastik itu cukup berasa juga, walaupun tak sekeras dan sekuat tombak sebenarnya.

Ma Chao: "Ayo donk! Masa sih kau tidak bisa menusukkan tombakmu sekali saja? Luh ga niat ya masuk geng orang-orang kaya geng gw?"

Gan Ning: (berteriak dari luar stage) "Yang ngalahin Li Dian hoy! Yang ngalahin Li Dian!"

Zhang Liao :"Ayolah Ma Chao, gw tau lu bisa lebih hebat dari yang lu tunjukin ke Ma Dai. Ayo donk buktikan ke anak cengos itu!"

Ling Tong: "Kalahin Ma Dai! Tak mungkin kan, ketua geng kalah lawan anak ingusan?"

Ma Chao yang semakin sombong dan berbangga diri itu menjadi makin tinggi hati. Serangan-serangannya pada Ma Dai makin bertenaga. Namun, karena itulah, ia jadi ceroboh. Tinggi hati membuatmu kurang teliti. Disaat Ma Dai mengetahui titik kelemahan Ma Chao, dia langsung menusukkan tombaknya dengan sepenuh tenaga ke perut Ma Chao. Dan... TEPAT!

Ma Chao: "Uhhh..." (tersungkur jatuh ke lantai)

Ma Dai: "Chao. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Semua teman Ma Chao datang menghampiri Ma Chao dan beberapa diantaranya langsung menolong Ma Chao. Sementara Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan juga Taishi Ci marah-marah pada Ma Dai.

Taishi Ci: "Heh! Lu tikus got! Luh ngalahin Ma Chao nya biasa aja! Ga usah pake nusuk dalem-dalem segala luh!"

Ling Tong: "Bener tuh.. kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Ma Chao, luh harus tanggung jawab. NGERTI GA LUH ?"

Ma Dai : "Maafin saya teman-teman. Bukan maksudku untuk.."

Gan Ning: "Sudahlah! Kita udah gamau denger lagi kata-kata luh! Sekarang luh gw hajar!"

Akhirnya Taishi Ci, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang udah emosi itu langsung memukuli Ma Dai. Anak yang malang, dia terluka parah. Tapi ditinggalkan setelah dia pingsan.

Keesokan harinya...

Semua murid sudah ngumpul kembali di kelas. Seperti biasa, kelas bagian 1 berisi orang-orang yang kemarin.

Pak Lu Bu: "Apa ini? Kenapa Ma Dai terluka parah? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" (emosi tak terkendali ketika melihat Ma Dai yang masih pingsan)

Tidak ada murid yang berani memandang gurunya itu, apalagi menjawab.

Pak Lu Bu: "Jujur! Kalian ada yang bertengkar selama tidak ada bapa ya? Mengaku! Atau bapa panggil detektif Liu Bei! Kalau ketahuan, hukumannya adalah drop out!"

Takut di drop out, akhirnya Taishi Ci angkat tangan. Disusul dengan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning.

Pak Lu Bu: "Taishi Ci! Ling Tong! Gan Ning! Kalian mukulin orang lagi yah? Kalau begitu, bapa skors kalian! Itu hukuman kalian! Paham?'

Mereka bertiga menundukkan kepala. Lalu mengangguk.

Pak Lu Bu: "Bagus. Sekarang Li Dian, Wang Yi dan Bao Sanniang, kalian bertiga bawa Ma Dai ke UKS. Biar dia dirawat Ibu Yue Ying"

Li Dian & Wang Yi: "Baik, Pak Lu Bu"

Pak Lu Bu: "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Ma Chao ga masuk hari ini? Siapa yang tau?"

Wang Yi: "Paling juga dia bolos pak"

Gan Ning: "Dia ga bolos. Dia.." (belum beres ngomong)

Pak Lu Bu: "Kamu anak nakal! Diam! Ga usah banyak cingcong!"

Gan Ning terdiam.

Pak Lu BU: "Wang Yi, kamu juga jangan fitnah orang sembarangan!"

Wang Yi: "Baik pak"

Setelah itu, Wang Yi, Li Dian dan juga Bao Sanniang menggotong Ma Dai ke ruang UKS. Sementara itu, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong dipulangkan kerumah karena di skors selama 1 minggu.

Saat Wang Yi, Bao Sanniang dan juga Li Dian kembali ke kelas, ada 3 pendatang baru dari kelas sebelah yaitu Lian Shi, Xu Huang dan Zhang He. Mereka pun kembali berlatih lagi seperti biasa. Bedanya kelas itu terasa sepi, karena tidak ada geng cowok yang ngetop itu.

3 hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu. Ma Chao dan Ma Dai sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Keadaan Gan Ning, Taishi Ci dan Ling Tong sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Juga Sun Ce yang harus pindah sekolah ke luar negeri oleh orang tuanya.

Di kelas bagian 1...

Pak Lu Bu: "Selamat datang Ma Chao dan Ma Dai. Kalian pasti senang sudah bisa masuk sekolah kan?"

Ma Chao & Ma Dai: "Iya pak Lu Bu"

Pak Lu Bu: "Yah syukurlah.. Kalian sudah tau berita mengenai Ling Tong dan juga kawannya?"

Ma Chao & Ma Dai: "Sudah pak"

Pak Lu Bu: "Mereka membully Ma Dai hingga dia harus masuk rumah sakit. Mereka 1 minggu diskors. Ma Dai, nanti jika mereka sudah masuk sekolah, bilang pada bapa kalau mereka berani mengancam atau macam-macam lagi sama kamu"

Ma Dai: "Iya pak. Terima kasih"

Ma Chao mendelikkan mata pada Ma Dai. Tapi Ma Dai balas tersenyum. Ma Chao tidak mengerti arti senyuman Ma Dai. Tapi Ma Chao tau, kalau Ma Dai harus masuk ke geng mereka. Ada 2 alasan yang harus mereka terima, yang ke1 karena Ma Dai telah mengalahkan Ma Chao dan yang ke2 karena Ma Dai akan menggantikan posisi Sun Ce yang sudah pergi ke luar negeri.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan beladiri seperti biasa. Akhirnya selesai juga. Lian Shi dan Wang Yi langsung ngacir ke kelas cheeleaders sedangkan Xu Huang, Zhang He sama Li Dian ngacir ke kantin. Tinggalah Ma Chao dan Ma Dai di kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

Ma Dai: (menoel punggung Ma Chao)"Eh, kelas udah sepi yah?"

Ma Chao: "iya"

Ma Dai: "Gw juga ikut prihatin banget, soalnya sahabat kamu Sun Ce itu harus pergi ke luar negeri bareng keluarganya.."

Ma Chao: "Trims"

Ma Dai berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Ma Chao. Ma Chao hanya menengok kepadanya sekilas. Ma Dai tersenyum kecil disampingnya sambil membuka bekalnya yang bewarna hijau.

Ma Dai: "Kamu mau roti ga? Aku bikin sendiri loh.. Cobain sana, daripada bengong. Kamu juga belum makan kan?" (menyodorkan bekalnya)

Ma Chao: "Trims"

Mereka berdua makan roti itu dengan membisu. Setelah roti itu habis. Ma Dai berdiri.

Ma Dai: "Maaf Chao, mungkin gw buat kamu ga nyaman banget hari ini" (menundukan kepala)

Ma Chao: "Ga kok Dai, bukan gitu. Gw sedih aja tiap kepikiran Ling Tong, Gan Ning sama Taishi Ci apalagi Sun Ce. Geng gw udah berkurang 1. Sun Ce berharga buat kita"

Ma Dai: (menepuk bahu Ma Chao) "Jangan sedih Chao. Ini semua namanya takdir. Gw minta maaf kalau gara-gara gw, Ling Tong, Gan Ning sama Taishi Ci harus diskors"

Ma Chao: "Bukan salah kamu kok"

Ma Dai: "Gw udah ga berharap lagi kok buat jadi geng kamu kaya dulu. Itu emang idola gw, dan gw juga gamau jadi anak culun terus dari SD. Sekarang gw mau berubah. Tapi bukan takdirnya, gw harap, kita bisa jadi temen biasa aja"

Ma Chao: "Tidak Dai. Gw udah memutuskan, luh harus jadi geng kita karena luh udah ngalahin gw waktu itu. Gw minta maaf kalau udah berlaku buruk sama luh"

Ma Dai terhempas kaget mendengar perkataan Ma Chao. "Sungguh?"

Ma Chao memeluk Ma Dai. "Yah, tentu saja"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke kelas bagian 2 dan menemui Zhang Liao si wakil ketua geng.

Ma Chao: "Zhang Liao, gw harap luh mau nerima Ma Dai buat jadi geng kita. Dia yang akan menggantikan tempat Sun Ce. Gw tau, dia itu anak culun dari dulu, tapi dia uda menang lawan gw, jadi demi keadilan yang mendalam, saya harap kamu mau membantu saya untuk membuat Ma Dai diterima di geng kita, terutama sama temen-temen laennya"

Zhang Liao mengerutkan kening. "Serius kamu? Ma Dai?" (sambil melihat ke arah Ma Dai)

Ma Chao: "Tentu saja. Gw udah tau, dia punya masalah sama Ling Tong, Gan Ning dan Taishi Ci. Tapi gw harap, kalian semua mau terima Ma Dai apa adanya. Tentang masalah dengan mereka bertiga, biar gw yang urus"

Zhang Liao menatap ke arah Zhao Yun, Yue Jin, Guan Ping dan juga Zhang Bao. (Guan Ping sama Zhang Bao geng baru yang kelasnya di bagian 2) "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Zhao Yun: "Baiklah" *ga banyak omong*

Yue Jin: "Yah.. tapi kamu yakin Chao, Ma Dai bisa diterima oleh Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Taishi Ci?"

Ma Chao: "Tentu saja"

Yue Jin: "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku setuju"

Guan Ping: "Aku juga"

Zhang Bao: "Aku juga. Aku kan anggota baru, yah gimana yang senior aja jadinya"

Zhang Liao mengeryitkan kening. "Yaudah, karena pada setuju, gw juga setuju. Tapi urus Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Taishi Ci. Gw gamau ada keributan dalam geng"

Ma Chao: "Baiklah. Terima kasih kawan-kawan"

Akhirnya Ma Dai diterima juga jadi geng Ma Chao yang super trend itu. 1 minggu kemudian, Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan juga Taishi Ci masuk ke sekolah lagi. Mereka bertiga kaget mendengar bahwa Ma Dai masuk menjadi geng. Mereka bertiga lalu menghampiri Ma Chao yang sedang berdiri di lorong.

Gan Ning: "Heh Chao! Luh kok terima orang kaya Ma Dai? Dia yang bikin gw diskors!"

Ling Tong: "Gw juga ga setuju si anak bau kencur itu masuk geng kita. Pokoknya gw gamau tau, ia harus dibuang dari geng! Keluarin dia!"

Taishi Ci: "..."

Ling Tong: "Hey Taishi Ci, luh bukannya bantuin malah bengong?"

Taishi CI: "Gw pikir-pikir, salah kita duluan yang mukulin Ma Dai cuy.."

Gan NIng: Ya elah... jadi luh pro Ma Dai gitu?" (setengah teriak)

Taishi Ci: "Bukannya gitu, tapi.."

Gan Ning: "Ah, udahlah.. gw males denger penjelasan luh!"

Ma Chao: "Sudah! Cukup! Jangan bertengkar! Oke, gw kasih tau alasan gw nerima Ma Dai. Dia soalnya menang lawan gw waktu tuh. Lu lu pada inget kan? Lagian gw pikir, dia yang gantiin Sun Ce, soalnya Sun Ce udah keluar negri"

Gan Ning: "Gw gamau ada orang ini! (sambil nunjuk Ma Dai) dan satu lagi, gaada yang bisa gantiin Sun Ce! Apalagi anak ini!" (bentak-bentak)

Ma Chao: "Udah cukup! Gw gabisa ganti pikiran gw! Ini gaadil, kalau Ma Dai ga masuk geng kita!"

Gan Ning: "Adil, ga adil bukan urusan gw! Titik!" (Gan Ning pergi)

Ling Tong: "Hey Gan Ning! (memanggil Gan Ning) Ma Dai, luh uda bikin geng kita ribut! Gw bakal bikin perhitungan ama loe! (menoleh ke Ma Chao)

Setelah Ling Tong pergi, Ma Chao menyandarkan punggung ke dinding lorong. Taishi Ci menepuk bahu Ma Chao.

Taishi CI: "Jangan sedih Ma Chao. Gw dukung luh. Tentang Gan Ning sama Ling Tong, mereka cuma emosi doank, nanti juga baik lagi oke?"

Ma Chao: "Trims udah dukung gw"

Ma Chao menemui Ma Dai lagi di kelas keesokan harinya. Seharian itu, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong tidak bicara sepatah katapun dengan Ma Chao, termasuk pada saat jam istirahat, mereka berdua melesat pergi ke kantin tanpa mengajak Ma Chao seperti biasanya.

Ma Dai : (menundukkan kepala) "Kenapa Gan Ning sama Ling Tong? Mereka marah sama kamu? Apa gara-gara kamu nerima saya masuk geng?"

Ma Chao: "Iya. Tapi luh gausah mikirin ini, ntar juga mereka baek lagi da. Gw punya 1 kabar bagus buat luh"

Ma Dai: (mengangkat kepala lagi) "Apa itu?"

Ma Chao: "Taishi Ci nerima luh jadi geng gw"

Ma Dai: "Oh ya? Gw harus berterima kasih ke Taishi Ci kalau gitu!"

Ma Dai berlari ke meja Taishi Ci, disana Taishi Ci lagi makan sama Li Dian.

Ma Dai: "Taishi Ci! Terima kasih, kamu menerima saya masuk geng kalian!"

Taishi CI: "Iya sama-sama Dai. Gw seneng kok lu masuk geng kita. Maaf buat yang kemaren itu, gw yang salah udah mukulin luh sampe babak belur"

Ma Dai; "Iya gapapa kok. Lu paling waktu itu cuma belain Ma Chao aja"

Taishi Ci tersenyum sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali makan bekalnya. Sedangkan Ma Dai duduk lagi disebelah Ma Chao.

Ma Chao: "Apa kata Taishi Ci?"

Ma Dai: "Sama-sama katanya. Dan dia juga minta maaf soal kejadian kemaren waktu dia mukulin gw sampe babak belur"

Ma Chao tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar itu. Ma Dai hanya tersenyum. Ma Dai berharap, bisa membuat Ma Chao kembali gembira dan melupakan masalahnya terhadap Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

Kringgg! Bel akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid sudah masuk kembali ke kelas. Gan Ning dan Ling Tong juga sudah kembali ke kelas dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ma Chao menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Tapi mereka mengacuhkannya.

Pelajaran bela diri selanjutnya tidak berjalan lancar walaupun Pak Lu Bu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ma Chao cemberut terus. Sedangkan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong berbisik-bisik sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga. Semua murid berhambur keluar kelas menyisakan Ma Chao dan juga Ma Dai.

Ma Chao: "Ayo pulang Dai. Ini udah sore"

Ma Dai bangkit dari kursinya menuju ke pintu depan bersama Ma Chao. Ma Chao lalu pulang duluan naik kuda putihnya sedangkan Ma Dai yang baru pulang melihat Ling Tong yang kebingungan.

Ma Dai: (menghampiri Ling Tong) "Ada apa Tong? Kenapa bingung gitu? Kamu belum pulang nih?"

Ling Tong: (memandang Ma Dai) "Gausah sok perhatian" (cuek)

Ma Dai: (tersenyum) "Ayo, ikut saja saya! Saya bawa kuda" (sambil menunjuk kearah kudanya)

Ling Tong melirik sekilas ke arah kuda Ma Dai. "Ugh.. Baiklah.."

Ling Tong akhirnya mengikuti Ma Dai dan duduk di belakang Ma Dai. Sedangkan Ma Dai duduk di depannya sambil mengemudikan kuda.

Ling Tong tidak bilang apapun selama di jalan. Ma Dai merasa tidak enak, tapi dia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Ling Tong.

Ma Dai: "Udah sampe nih.. Ayo turun Tong"

Ling Tong: "Te.. te.. terima kasih" (gagap)

Baru saja Ling Tong bergegas. Ma Dai memanggilnya.

Ma Dai: "Tunggu Ling Tong!"

Ling Tong: (berbalik) "Ya?"

Ma Dai: "Aku.. aku mohon, terima aku masuk gengmu seperti yang Ma Chao, Zhang Liao, Taishi Ci dan yang lainnya lakukan"

Ling Tong: (memegang pundak Ma Dai) "Aku mengerti.. Baiklah, aku juga sekarang sudah tau dirimu yang sebenarnya Dai. Kamu begitu baik dan juga perhatian dengan teman. Jangankan pada teman, pada musuhmu saja kau begitu baik. Saya benar-benar senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu"

Ma Dai: "Terima kasih Ling Tong. Akhirnya pikiranmu bisa berubah juga. Tapi Gan Ning.."

Ling Tong: (menyela) "Yah kalau Gan Ning, dia sulit sekali, dia begitu keras kepala"

Ma Dai: "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana supaya Gan Ning mau bersahabat denganku dan mau menerimaku masuk gengnya?"

Ling Tong: "Percayalah Dai, pasti ada caranya.. Kau pasti bisa mengubah pikiran Gan Ning"

Ma Dai: (tersenyum) "Terima kasih untuk penguatannya Tong.."

Ling Tong: "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk kerumah dulu oke?"

Ma Dai: "Oke"

Mereka berpisah disitu, Ma Dai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumahnya.

Keesokan harinya di WC cowok..

Gan Ning: "APA ? ELOE NERIMA MA DAI MASUK GENG KITA HAH? GA SALAH?" (marah setengah mati)

Ling Tong: (santai) "Ya, gaada yang salah"

Gan Ning: "Apa eloe uda ga pro lagi sama gw hah?" (memelankan suara sedikit)

Ling Tong: "Gw masih pro sama lu. Dan akan selamanya pro. Tapi bukan gini caranya, Ma Dai itu orangnya baik, gw tau dari.."

Gan Ning: "Cukup! Cukup! Gw udah ga mau lagi denger penjelasan loe! Loe sama aja kaya Ma Chao dan Zhang Liao yang sembarangan percaya sama akal bulusnya Ma Dai!"

Belum sempat Ling Tong menjawab lagi. Gan Ning yang terbakar emosi segera pergi. Ma Dai melihat Gan Ning yang marahnya setengah mati, tapi mengacuhkannya.

Ma Dai: "Ling Tong! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa Gan Ning marah karena aku?"

Ling Tong: "Santai saja.. tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sungguh" (berbohong)

Ma Dai: "Aku tahu, aku melihat Gan Ning tadi, dia begitu emosi"

Ling Tong menundukan kepala. "Ya, kau benar Dai. Gan Ning begitu marah mendengar kabarnya"

Ma Dai: "Mendengar kabar apa?"

Ling Tong: "Mendengar kalau aku menerimamu menjadi anggota geng"

Ma Dai menghela napas sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali ke kelas. Ling Tong berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi Ma Dai terus berlari kearah kelas.

Akhirnya Ma Dai sampai juga di dalam kelas..

Ma Dai: "Gan Ning tega-teganya kau memarahi Ling Tong sahabatmu sendiri?! Apa kau sudah gila?" (emosi)

Gan Ning (membalikkan tubuh dengan santai menghadap Ma Dai): "Oh rupanya.. Jadi ini anggota baru yang akan masuk kedalam geng.."

Ma Dai menatap mata Gan Ning dengan pandangan terhina, tapi kemudian kembali menguasai diri.

Ma Dai: "Yah, aku adalah anggota baru itu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Gan Ning: "Tentu saja anak bodoh! Mana mungkin gw ga keberatan?" (emosinya mulai muncul)

Ma Dai: (mengangkat bahu) "Maaf Gan Ning, tapi aku akan selalu ada di geng ini, berada disamping Ma Chao dan juga teman yang lainnya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah.. Termasuk.. aku juga akan ada disamping Ling Tong!"

Gan Ning hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban.

Ma Dai: "Aku tahu, aku lemah, tapi aku bisa membuktikannya!"

Gan Ning: (menyipitkan mata) "Gw tau loe pasti terus memaksakan diri supaya gw mau menerimamu, tapi maap itu semua hanya mimpimu belaka" (Gan Ning berjalan keluar kelas)

Tapi baru saja Gan Ning berjalan, Ma Dai menahan tangannya dan menariknya kasar

Ma Dai: "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi, sebelum kau berjanji padaku 2 hal!"

Gan Ning: "Anak kecil, kau tak punya kesempatan!"

Ma Dai: "Aku punya! Sekarang, aku ingin kau menerimaku masuk kelompokmu sekalian aku ingin supaya kau bersikap baik pada Ling Tong! Aku tidak mau kau memarahinya seperti tadi!"

Gan Ning: "Ohh... Jadi kau sok jadi pahlawan. Iya? Oke, gw jawab.. Gw gamau nerima loe masuk geng! Dan untuk jawaban mengenai Ling Tong, terserah gw!"

Ma Dai hanya memandang Gan Ning dengan tatapan kecewa bercampur kesal. Kecewa karena dia tidak diterima masuk ke gengnya sedangkan kesal, karena Gan Ning menolak keinginannya secara cuma-cuma.

Akhirnya bel masuk sekolah berdering dan semua murid masuk ke kelas dan melanjutkan latihan seperti biasa.

Lalu bel pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid sudah keluar kelas. Tadinya Ma Chao mengajak Ma Dai untuk pulang bersama, namun tidak jadi dikarenakan Ma Dai ingin berbicara dengan Gan Ning dulu. Dan disinilah mereka berdua..

Ma Dai: "Gan Ning, mengapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Gan Ning: (terkekeh lagi) "Memangnya tidak boleh hah?"

Ma Dai: "Bukan begitu, tapi aku ingin supaya kau tidak berlaku sensi lagi padaku"

Gan Ning: "Gw akan berhenti kesal padamu asalkan loe mau meninggalkan geng kami dan tidak ikut campur antara urusan gw dengan Ling Tong"

Ma Dai: (menghela napas) "Gan Ning, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mau meninggalkan gengmu karena semua orang sudah setuju"

Gan Ning: "Loe harus tetap mengundurkan diri. Gw ga mau tau"

Ma Dai: (berteriak membentak) "Sudahlah! Aku tak mau melakukan semua perintahmu! Ini semua gila! Ini keterlaluan! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Gan Ning: "Tidak usah berteriak anak dungu! Gw bisa denger semuanya! Gw juga benci loe! Sejak ada loe disini, hidup gw ancur!"

Gan Ning emosi begitupun Ma Dai. Gan Ning menarik Ma Dai ke lapangan dekat pinggir jalan.

Gan Ning: "Hey bocah! Kalau kau berani, bunuh gw sekarang juga!"

Ma Dai tidak menghiraukannya, Ma Dai hanya diam saja, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Gan Ning: "Maju bocah! Gw ga punya waktu buat nungguin loe!"

Ma Dai tetap tak bergeming.

Gan Ning begitu kesal, sehingga menerjang Ma Dai. Mereka berdua berkelit. Ma Dai terpaksa melawan Gan Ning untuk melindungi diri.

Mereka terus menerus saling meninju dan mendorong di lapangan itu. Terlalu lama dan terlalu semangat. Bahkan mereka meneriakkan kata-kata kasar dan berteriak beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada orang lain dikampus itu. Kampus sudah sepi.

Ma Dai mendorong keras Gan Ning hingga dia jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Kaki Gan Ning terlalu perih untuk melanjutkan kembali pergulatan, sehingga Gan Ning memutuskan untuk pergi.

Baru saja Gan Ning akan melangkahkan kaki kearah jalan, sebuah kuda yang ditumpangi seorang prajurit melesat cepat kearah Gan Ning. Gan Ning mengetahuinya, tapi tidak segera menghindar karena rasa perih di kakinya.

Dalam keadaan genting itu, Ma Dai yang melihat kejadian itu tergerak hatinya. Dia meluncur cepat ke jalan dan mendorong Gan Ning. Tetapi sudah terlambat untuk Ma Dai, Ma Dai tertabrak!

Gelap semuanya setelah kejadian itu..

Ma Chao dan beberapa teman berlari-lari menjenguk Ma Dai yang begitu kritis di rumah sakit. Gan Ning yang membawa Ma Dai kerumah sakit dengan cara berteriak minta tolong. (kakinya kan perih)

Ma Chao: "Dai, kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Dai? Bangunlah, plis... bangun!"

Beberapa teman lain juga menjerit dan memohon agar Ma Dai membuka matanya, tapi nihil saja.

Gan Ning yang daritadi sedang diam saja, semakin banyak mengucurkan air matanya. Dia menyesali seluruh perbuatannya pada Ma Dai.

Akhirnya tabib masuk dan mengusir seluruh penjenguk Ma Dai keluar karena sang tabib ingin memeriksa Ma Dai dahulu.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian, tabib itu keluar dan melihat teman-teman Ma Dai yang begitu pucat.

Ma Chao: "Bagaimana keadaannya?" (khawatir)

Tabib: "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi nyawa Ma Dai... tak terselamatkan"

"TIDAKKK!" Raung semua teman-teman Ma Dai membanjir rumah sakit itu.

Mereka semua berhamburan masuk keruangan Ma Dai dan memeluknya erat sekali, semuanya, kecuali Gan Ning yang tetap diam di tempat.

Gan Ning mengucurkan air mata makin deras. Dia berlari cepat ke halaman rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Ma Dai dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang meratap.

Gan Ning menjerit "KENAPA TIDAK AKU SAJA? KENAPA HARUS MA DAI? KENAPA? AKU YANG SALAH!". Dia terus mengulanginya hingga akhirnya dia jatuh berlutut. "Seharusnya aku menerima Ma Dai jadi gengku..."

The End

Oke teman-teman! Maaf, apabila banyak kesalahan. Sebenarnya fanfic ini dibuat untuk amanatnya yang bagus. Tapi saya harap, teman-teman suka. Please review ~ thx


End file.
